


Surprise

by Very_Anxious_Bean



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: A Bit Not Good, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Tries, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Good Friend, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders-centric, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Coughing, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Being an Idiot, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is Extra, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders-centric, Fever, Friendship, Gen, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Male Friendship, No Angst, Not Beta Read, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Sick Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Sickfic, Swearing, Unexpected Visitors, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24364138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Very_Anxious_Bean/pseuds/Very_Anxious_Bean
Summary: Virgil finds Roman at his apartment at four in the morning. He was not expecting that for his day.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 83





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Oof, this isn't as good as it could be lol
> 
> I've been gone for, like, a month or two... Sorry

“Are you _drunk_?” Virgil hissed. 

Roman smiled at him. “No.” 

Virgil narrowed his eyes at the other man. “What the fuck are you doing here? You sure as hell _look_ wasted.”

Virgil had opened the door to Roman stumbling forward and crashing into the doorframe. His face was flushed and the bags under his eyes stood out more than they usually would. 

Roman must not be wearing his regular makeup. 

Virgil groaned. “I hope you know I don’t appreciate this,” he said as he dragged Roman to the couch. 

“‘This’?” Roman gasped. “You don’t appreciate my thoughtful gift of stopping by? How inconsiderate.” 

Virgil glared at Roman. “I don’t appreciate you showing up at four in the morning.” 

Roman squawked when Virgil lightly shoved him onto the seat and grumbled when a blanket was dumped on him. “I doubt you were asleep.” 

“What if I was?” Virgil crossed his arms. 

“Then I would finally prove a legend to be true.” Roman sighed, grinning up at Virgil.

Virgil rolled his eyes. “Right, well, while you wait for that to never come true, I’ll be in my room.” 

He was able to get two hours of sleep before Roman vomiting in the bathroom woke him up. Virgil shot out of bed and slammed open the door, finding Roman by the toilet and looking like he was about to pass out. 

He sat on the tile next to Roman. “Maybe, just for once, you’ll listen to me and go to the doctor you have for a _reason_ ,” Virgil said, frowning. 

“Where’s the fun in that?” Roman wheezed. There were some tears on his face from the strain of vomiting. 

“The fun is that you don’t die a miserable death like an idiot.” 

Roman grinned. “You wanna admit something, Hot Topic?” 

Virgil’s brows drew together, his eyes narrowing. 

“Something like…” Roman smirked. “ _Love_ ~” 

“My undying love of not having someone die in my apartment, sure.” 

Roman groaned, leaning back to lean against the side of the bathtub. He jerked forward when he started coughing, the force of it scratching at his throat and forcing tears to his eyes.

Virgil helped him sit up, patting his back as Roman continued coughing into his arm. He wheezed when the fit was over, clinging to Virgil as he swayed. His eyes were barely open.

Virgil frowned at the heat coming from Roman. He pressed the inside of his wrist on Roman’s forehead, ignoring the man’s whining. “You have a fever.” 

“Wonderful,” Roman forced out. He inhaled and winced, his chest throbbing in protest. He took shallow breaths, leaning against Virgil to stay balanced. He blinked when Virgil snapped his fingers in his face. 

“Did you hear me?” 

Roman pouted. “I can barely understand you now, Virge.” 

“Do you think you’re going to throw up again?” 

Roman shook his head. 

“Alright.” Virgil got up, bracing himself and grabbing Roman. “Up on three. One, two, _three_.”

Roman nearly broke his face by falling to the floor, but Virgil caught him. He let himself be led to the couch and flopped on it. 

Virgil covered him with the thin blanket and left, returning with a glass of water and pills. He put them in Roman’s hand, making sure he took them, and set the water on the coffee table. “Get me if you need me,” he said and placed Roman’s phone next to him. 

Roman mumbled and watched Virgil return to his room. 

He slept the rest of the day.


End file.
